The Disney Princesses Together
by SunsetPink
Summary: I suck at summaries, but the Disney Princesses all live together and have to somehow cooperate. Inspired by the Pocket Princess comics by Amy Mebberson. I promise it's better than this summary is making it sound! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney.
1. Redheads

**Chapter summary: Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel, Snow White, and Jasmine are sitting in the living room doing various different things (Pocahontas is braiding Rapunzel's hair, Rapunzel is sketching, Tiana is looking at recipes, Snow White is daydreaming and Jasmine is writing in her diary). There is a door that leads out to the garden, where Cinderella is working. Belle is upstairs in the library, Aurora is sleeping in her room, Ariel is swimming in the lake with Anna, Merida and Mulan are practising shooting arrows and Elsa is reading in her room.**

"POCAHONTAS!"

Everyone but Pocahontas jumped in surprise. Instead, the Indian girl calmly looked up from her braiding and said, "Yes?"

Cinderella was furious. "I spent two hours raking this morning," she began, and Snow White giggled in the corner, "and you know what I find when I walk outside?"

"Let me think…" mumbled Pocahontas.

"LEAVES!" Cinderella shrieked. "Leaves everywhere! I work tirelessly for you people, cleaning, cooking, raking-" Snow White giggled gain "- and after all that effort, you go and leave leaves everywhere! Now, go rake – WHY do you keep laughing, Snow White?"

"I keep thinking you're saying something that's not 'rake'," Snow White chuckled.

Cinderella rolled her eyes and stomped back outside.

"GOSH, Pocahontas," teased Rapunzel. "She does ALL that WORK for you, and you don't even APPRECIATE it!"

Pocahontas yanked on her hair. "Ow!" Rapunzel cried.

"And who does she think she is, telling us that SHE does the cooking around here?" Tiana demanded.

"Don't worry about it, T," said Jasmine.

"It's not even my fault, about the leaves," Pocahontas said indignantly.

"It kind of is," Rapunzel muttered, and Pocahontas glared at her as she tied Rapunzel's braid.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced, standing up. "Anyone coming?"

"I will!" said Rapunzel, jumping out of her seat excitedly. "I'll go wake up Aurora too, she'll want to come."

When the three of them were gone, Belle came into the living room, humming.

"I just finished my book," she said. "Anyone got a good series they think I should read?"

"You've read everything I've read," said Tiana. "Even my recipes."

"I don't even like reading," said Jasmine.

"But how can you not like reading?" Belle exclaimed. "It's like you're in a whole new world."

"You sound like Aladdin," Jasmine muttered.

"Hey, you should read the book 'The Little Engine That Could'," Snow White piped up from her corner.

Everyone stared at her.

"That's a kid's story," Jasmine said.

"Oh, really?" Snow White exclaimed. "I found it quite a challenge! And I learnt that that if you just think to yourself, 'I can! I can! I can!', you really can!"

Belle wasn't sure what to say. "Um…"

"Snow White, why don't you go and help Cinderella do the raking?" Tiana suggested.

"Yes, Tiana!" Snow White jumped to her feet, bobbed a curtsey, and hurried outside.

"Gosh, that girl makes Ariel look like a genius," Jasmine sighed.

"Don't be too mean," Tiana reprimanded her. "It's Snow White, after all. I don't think she had a proper education."

"Or she's been eating glue," Jasmine muttered, but Tiana didn't hear her.

Tiana left for the kitchen then to try out one of her recipes, and Jasmine finished writing in her diary and went up to her room to hide it. Belle went back to the library to search for some new books.

Meanwhile, out in the field, Mulan had shot a perfect bullseye. It was Merida's turn. She aimed, she fired, and her arrow whistled through the air, straight at the target, and sliced Mulan's arrow in half.

Mulan's next shot sliced Merida's arrow in half too, and Merida's NEXT shot did the same.

"Stop wasting arrows, guys," a voice said from behind them.

They both turned around to see Anna and Ariel, both dripping wet.

"Can you teach me how to shoot arrows?" Ariel asked.

"This is a girl who thinks forks are for brushing your hair," Mulan muttered in Merida's ear, and Merida said, "No. Absolutely not."

"Why?" asked Ariel, looking a little crestfallen.

"Because…" Merida glanced at Anna desperately.

"Because bows are really, really heavy," Anna said quickly. Mulan raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

But Ariel's mind had already moved on. "Hey, Mulan, I just realised you're surrounded by redheads!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "Redheads, redheads, carrots, tomatoes, strawberries…"

"What did SHE eat for breakfast?" Merida muttered.

"I think we should go back to the castle now," Anna said to Ariel, and Ariel skipped away. Anna gave Mulan and Merida an apologetic look before hurrying after her.

"Well," said Mulan, "that was…interesting."


	2. Lucky Tea

**Sorry for my lame attempts at humour. Also thank you to everyone that reviewed :) You'll see more of Aurora and Elsa, I promise! By the way, Ariel is a mermaid in this chapter.**

Belle was sitting in the living room again, reading a new book. It wasn't exactly an interesting book, because Tiana had lent it to her. It was called _101 Ways To Cook Brussel Sprouts_. But Belle was desperate.

Aurora, Pocahontas and Rapunzel came into the door. "We're back!" Rapunzel cried unnecessarily.

"How was your-" Belle began, looking up from her brussel sprout book, and then she stopped in horror.

"What's the matter?" asked Aurora.

"Oh...my...god," Belle whispered.

"What is UP?" Pocahontas demanded.

"I'll tell you what's up!" Belle snapped. "SHOES, girls! HEARD OF THEM?!"

"Old world problems, honey," Pocahontas said, rolling her eyes.

"It's just a bit of mud," Rapunzel said doubtfully, looking down at her filthy bare feet.

"Do you know what Cinderella's going to do when she sees this? She is going to-"

"Oh, girls, you're back!" Cinderella said, coming in through the door. She glanced down at the three girls' filthy feet and at the mud trekked all over the floor.

Then she uttered an earsplitting, high-pitched scream of horror.

"Mud! Mud! Mud!" she shrieked hysterically.

"Cindy, calm down!" Belle said soothingly. "It's okay."

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" Cinderella shouted. "I have to clean it up! Oh my god, I have to clean it up!"

With that, she whipped a cloth and some cleaning spray out of her apron and was on the floor cleaning frantically.

"Now that," said Pocahontas, "is what I call unhealthily obsessive."

Meanwhile, upstairs in Ariel's bedroom, the little mermaid was in her giant fishbowl. Elsa and Anna were there too, talking to each other.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Anna asked her sister.

"I don't know," answered Elsa, leaning on Ariel's fishbowl with her hand. "I'll probably just-"

Anna screamed.

"What? What?" In a panic, Elsa looked around, and saw that Ariel was frozen in her fishbowl.

Anna burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that's hilarious!" she choked.

Cinderella walked in to see what all the commotion was about. "Oh my goodness, Elsa!" she said accusingly.

"I barely touched it!" Elsa protested.

"She says you're not funny," Anna said, peering at Ariel's frozen (and furious) face in glee.

Cinderella tutted at the frozen mermaid. "Such LANGUAGE, Ariel!"

"I'm sorry, Ariel!" Elsa said to the mermaid. "I'm going to fix it, I promise!"

"With what?" Cinderella asked skeptically.

"With looooooove," Anna purred, and burst out laughing again.

Elsa's cheeks went bright red. "Right."

Belle needed to calm herself down after the chaotic afternoon, so she made tea and sat down at the table with Mulan and Aurora.

"By the way, if a cricket pops out of the teapot or somewhere -" Mulan was saying, when suddenly Aurora's eyelids drooped and she slumped onto the table, fast asleep.

"Oh dear," said Belle.

Mulan bit her lip. "Should we wake her up?"

Belle shrugged. "Probably."

They both shook the sleeping beauty until she sat up again, blinking her eyes. "What did I miss?" Aurora asked.

"Well, I was just warning you that-" Mulan began again, when suddenly the lid of the teapot lifted slightly and a little blue cricket poked its head out curiously.

Aurora's eyes bugged (get it?) and she and Belle both screamed and were gone in a flash.

The cricket had a very confused look on its face. "Pff, fine," Mulan scoffed. "More lucky tea for me, then."


	3. Oh Honey, Not Apple

"Um, guys?" Aurora said as she walked into the living room. "Snow White's gone."

"So?" asked Jasmine. "She always comes back."

"She's been gone for three hours," Aurora said.

"Well, go look for her then," said Pocahontas impatiently.

Aurora grabbed Pocahontas's arm without a word and dragged her outside.

"Hey, why do I have to come?" Pocahontas grumbled.

"Because you're good at finding people," Aurora said, and the two girls headed into the woods.

Pocahontas bent down to the ground and picked up a leaf. "Tracks heading north-east, oak still warm...yep, she was frolicking for sure."

Aurora grabbed a squirrel by the fur and pulled it up face to face. "Talk," she demanded.

Suddenly they both heard a high-pitched dramatic scream.

Pocahontas and Aurora shared one look because darting towards the sound, leaving the poor squirrel very confused.

The girls found Snow White cowering beneath a tree. Aurora rushed to her side. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Look out!" Snow White said in distress. "It could kill you at any moment!"

Aurora looked scared. "What could?"

Snow White pointed a shaking hand up at the tree.

Pocahontas raised an eyebrow. "That's...an apple," she said, trying to hold back a laugh.

At the very word, Snow white screamed again and Pocahontas blocked her ears.

"Okay, Snow, calm down!" Aurora said. "It's not going to hurt you. Apples are actually very good for you."

Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "Can we just get back home, please?"

"Yes," Aurora said, helping Snow White up. "Come on, Snow White, come with us. You're safe now."

The three girls made their way back through the trees.

"We're almost there," Pocahontas said reassuringly to Snow White.

Snow White looked at her blankly.

"I said, 'we're almost there'!" Pocahontas repeated.

Snow White continued to look confused.

Pocahontas sighed. "Tweet tweet, chirp tweet, twitter chirp."

"Oh my!" Snow White gasped. "REALLY?! Well that's so INTERESTING, DO go on!"

Pocahontas threw her head back in resignation.

...

When they arrived back at the castle, Tiana greeted them at the door. "Oh good, you found her," she said. "Rapunzel's baked a 'welcome home' dish."

All the princesses sat down at the table. "Weapons on the table," Merida announced, and there was a loud thud as two swords, a fork and a frying pan were dumped onto the wooden table, with Merida, Mulan, Ariel and Rapunzel looking very satisfied.

Snow White produced a baby bluebird and placed it gently on the table next to the frying pan.

Rapunzel smirked. "Ooh. She wins," she said sarcastically.

Tiana brought out a steaming hot pie. "Food time!" she announced.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Merida said.

"I baked it," Rapunzel said proudly.

Tiana cut the pie.

Snow White saw the slices of apple inside.

She froze.

Then she bolted.

"Oh, honey," Tiana sighed to Rapunzel. "Not apple."

Rapunzel ducked her head. "Oops."

"Can we just eat?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, let Snow sort out her apple problems by herself," Jasmine added.

Tiana finished cutting the apple pie and served everybody. Ariel scooped up some pie with a hairbrush and shoved it in her mouth, while combing her hair with the fork.

Jasmine stared at her. "Now you're just doing it to be annoying," she grumbled.


	4. Look! Comfort!

Ding dong.

Belle looked up from where she was reading in her favourite armchair and got up to open the door.

A delivery man was standing there, next to a pile of about six or seven boxes. "Delivery of glass slippers for Princess Cinderella," he announced.

"Oh yes, those are mine!" Cinderella called, hurrying to rhe front door. However, she didn't notice one of Merida's arrows on the floor, and as soon as she stepped on it her foot skidded out from underneath her. Long story short, she ended up on the floor, her glass slippers were broken, and everyone saw her knickers.

Cinderella quickly jumped to her feet, her face bright red. Belle sighed and closed the door in the laughing delivery man's face. "Cindy, maybe you need to move past GLASS," she suggested.

Cinderella sighed and got a dustpan and brush out of her apron and began sweeping up the glass.

"OUCH!" came a yell from the other side of the room. "You missed one!"

"SHOES, Aurora!" Cinderella yelled back.

Belle stared at the dustpan and brush. "How on earth did you fit that into your apron pocket?" she asked in bewilderment. "What else have you got in there?"

Cinderella glanced into her pocket. "Oh, you know, the usual cleaning equipment," she said, and pulled out a mop. Yes, a whole mop.

Belle stared. "Um.." she began. "How..."

"I had a little help from my friend Mary Poppins," Cinderella shrugged.

...

Meanwhile, in the living room, Elsa was reading a book. A voice floated through the window and everyone gritted their teeth in annoyance.

"I LIKE WARM HUGS! I'M OLAF THE SNOWMAN!"

"He's still out there," said Rapunzel unnecessarily. She was standing at the window looking out at the hyperactive snowman.

"I TOLD Snow not to feed him," Elsa groaned. "And did she listen? No, of course she didn't!"

"I think she only understands bird chirps," Rapunzel said.

"That chick's clearly been huffing glue," Jasmine sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey, I know how to fix this!" Tiana said, coming in from the kitchen and holding up a blowtorch.

Rapunzel and Jasmine both perked up, but Anna snatched the blowtorch off Tiana and looked at her face-to-face. "NO! BAD TIANA!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. Elsa looked out the window. "We just have to leave him alone for a while," she said. "Then he'll calm down. Hopefully."

Suddenly, the door to the living room birst open and Cinderella came in. "LOOK!" she exclaimed, pointing down at her feet, which were wearing some strange fluffy boots. "COMFORT!"

Belle was standing behind her, look very pleased with herself.

Cinderella suddenly looked at Jasmine and jumped about a mile. "Jasmine, what are you doing?" she shrieked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes from where she was relaxing on her tiger Raja. "I don't do 'couches'," she replied.


	5. Hair, Carpets, and Menus

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the nice reviews, and as you can see I've changed my pen name, I like this one better than the old one. Please rate and review! Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing.**

The next day it was humid raining, and all the princesses were trapped inside, bored. Jasmine and Aurora woke up that morning with extremely frizzy hair from the humidity, and came down to breakfast looking like freakshows.

Tiana sniggered at them. "Nice hair," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what have you been using on it?" Ariel jumped in, smirking.

Merida frowned. "Are you MOCKING me?"

Everyone quickly looked down at their breakfast and pretended to be eating.

After everone was finished, Cinderella collected the plates, Belle, Rapunzel and Tiana retreated to...somewhere, and everyone else went to various different places to do various different things. Merida sat down in a big armchair in front of the fireplace and sharpened her sword. Little did she know that Belle, Rapunzel and Tiana were sneaking up bhind her, Belle holding a fishing rod with an apple dangling from the string, and Tiana holding a measuring tape.

Merida suddenly heard Rapunzel giggle, and she whipped around and gave them the evil eye. "Just TRY it, ye sneaky bampots!" she snapped.

"Now Merida, no need to be cranky," said Tiana, pointing the measuring tape at her sternly.

Merida stared at the apple. "Was that supposed to LURE me?"

Belle shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"We just want to SEE if it's true," Rapunzel pleaded.

"No way," said Merida, and Tiana held up her measuring tape threateningly.

"Come any closer and I'll spike you with my sword," Merida grumbled.

"You do that and you will get WHIPPED," Tiana threatened.

"She's done it before," Rapunzel assured the Scottish girl. "It hurts."

"Guys, come on, if she doesn't want us to do it, then we won't do it," Belle said, taking Tiana and Rapunzel hands. Then she smiled. "GET HER!"

The three girls dived at Merida, with Belle pinning the Scottish girl's hands behind her back, Tiana laying out the measuring tape, and Rapunzel grabbing a hunk of Merida's curly hair and stretching it out to its full potential.

"Four feet!" Tiana announced triumphantly, staring down at the measuring tape.

Belle looked too. "Ooh, she's right!"

"Are we done now, Miss Smarty-Pants?" Merida grumbled. Tiana picked up the measuring tape and aimed it at her. "I will use this."

...

Meanwhile, upstairs in the lounge room, Snow White, Aurora, and Pocahontas were huddled in an armchair, peeking around it to look fearfully at the wild carpet that Jasmine had introduced.

"Well forgive ME for trying to bring a little SOPHISTICATION around here!" Jasmine was saying sarcastically.

"And THIS," Pocahontas said with her teeth gritted, "is why I sleep outside."

"We don't mind the carpet," Aurora said hurriedly. "We'd just prefer if it didn't...you know...destroy everything in the room." She gestured at the broken china littering the floor.

Snow White held out her hand and petted one of the tassels on the carpet. "Hello," she said tentatively, and the carpet whipped her arm.

"Ouch!" Snow White cried. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh please Snow White, it didn't hurt that much," Jasmine scoffed.

"Oh," said Snow White. "Okay." Her grimace of pain disappeared.

Pocahontas ducked as an ornament went flying over her head. "Just make it stop, okay?" she snapped.

Jasmine put her hands on her hips, opened her mouth to say something rude probably, when suddenly there was a yell from downstairs. "TEST MENU!"

Everyone jumped, and Jasmines said, "That's me!" and scurried off. Pocahontas and Aurora left too, and Snow White was left all by herself with the flying carpet. "There, there," she said cautiously. "Nice carpet, niiiiiiice carpet..."

...

Downstairs in the dining room, Tiana was proudly holding the test menu while Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine, and Ariel sat with her. "Since everyone is always complaining about the food, I've made a test menu so..." Tiana begun.

"Yes, yes, we know, Tiana," Jasmine said impatiently. "Now just give us the damn menu."

Tiana glared at her but handed out the menus.

Aurora looked at it critcally. "Vegetarian?"

Pocahontas frowned. "Organic?"

"Is EVERYTHING this fattening?" Jasmine asked, glancing down at her pencil waist.

Arisl had tears in her eyes. "I thought we TALKED about the seafood, Tia," she said in a small voice.

Tiana thunked her head down on the table in resignation.

Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs, and a scream so high-pitched it could only come from Snow White. Pocahontas and Aurora's eyes immediately went to Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed. "I'll go get rid of it then," she said huffily, and stalked off.


End file.
